russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN's top 60 finest and talented stars who made it to the peak of fame
March 4, 2013 ABS-CBN 60 years of Philippine Television - courtesy of Primetime Bida The Kapamilya network releases the top 130 names of brightest and most talented stars that became part of ABS-CBN, This is in celebration of 60 Years of Philippine Television. Primetime Bida presented to you the 130 Kapamilya Stars who really made it to the peak of fame through the one and only, the home of the true personalities, the home of true talents, and the true home of brightest stars of their generations- the star network, ABS-CBN. 'Below are the list of the stars:' Male Finest Stars/Talents *Gary Valenciano - Mr. Pure Energy * Martin Nievera - Concert King *Piolo Pascual - Ultimate Hearthrob *John Loyd Cruz - Box-Office King *Jericho Rosales - International King of Teleserye *Coco Martin - Primetime King, King Of Phil. Indie Movies *Sam Milby - Rockoustic Heartthrob *Aaror Villaflor - Award Winning Actor *Vice Ganda - Phenomenal Box-Office Star *Boy Abunda - King Of Talk *Luis Manzano - Award Wining Game Show Host *Billy Crawford - Prince of R&B *Vhong Navarro - Comedian-Dancer and TV Actor *Gerald Anderson - Prince of Teleserye Drama *Diether Ocampo - Best Filipino Actor *Paulo Avelino - Model and TV Actor *Jake Cuenca - American-Filipino Actor and Model *Enchong Dee - Model-Actor Swimmer *Xian Lim - Primetime Prince *Daniel Padilla - Ultimate Teen Heartthrob *Enrique Gil - Dancer and Filipino Actor *Matteo Guidicelli - Italian-Filipino Actor and Model *Sam Concepcion - Singer TV Host and VJ Dancer *Robi Domingo - Dancer-Actor TV Host *Zaijan Jaranilla - Child Star *Erik Santos - Prince of Pop *Enrique Gil - Leading Men *Marvin Agustin - Actor and Young Entrepreneur *JM De Guzman - Filipino Actor and Singer *Dominic Roque - Teen Actor *Matt Evans - American-Filipino Actor *Vin Abrenica - Actor and Model *Jhong Hilario - Sample King *Patrick Garcia - Award-Winning Best Actor *Rayver Cruz - Filipino Actor-Dancer *Bamboo Manalac - Prince of Rock *Richard Yap - Best Drama Actor *Wendell Ramos - Best Actor *Zoren Legaspi - Best Film Actor *Ejay Falcon - Talent Actor *Jovit Baldivino - Asia's Pop Rock Prince *Bugoy Carino - Best Child Star *JB Agustin Malatamban - Child Actor *Greggy Santos - The Manpower OPM *Ogie Diaz - Comedian Actor and Reporter *Ariel Rivera - Recording Artist and Actor *Neil Coleta - Young Actor *Kit Thompson - TV and Model Actor *Jolo Revilla - Best Filipino Actor *Joey Marquez - Politician Fillipino Actor *Izzy Canillo - Child Wonder Star *Alex Castro - Actor Performing Singer *Richard Poon - The Crooner *Jason Gainza - Comedian Ator *Khalil Ramos - Filipino Singer and Actor *Jed Madela - World Champion Balladeer *Pooh - Filipino Actor Comedian *Albert Martinez - Well-Known Filipino Actor *Gabby Concepcion - Filipino Actor and Director *Ryan Cayabyab - Philippine's Musical Maestro *Mario Maurer - Thailand-Pinay Actor Female Brightest Stars/Talents *Judy Ann Santos - Queen of Philippine Soap Operas; Prime Young Supers *Angel Locsin - Versatile Primetime Queen; Bonafide Superstar *Bea Alonzo - Movie Queen *Anne Curtis - Box-Office Concert Sweetheart *Angelica Panganiban - Bida-Kontrabida Queen *Toni Gonzaga - Ultimate Multi-Media Star *Sarah Geronimo - Asia's Box-Office PopStar Princess *Kim Chiu - Primetime Princess *KC Concepcion - Actress and Singer *Cristine Reyes - Filipina Drama Princess *Jodi Sta. Maria - Best Queen Actress *Shaina Magdayao - Filipina Drama Princess *Maja Salvador - The Dance Princess *Erich Gonzales - Philippine's Sweetheart *Kathryn Bernardo - Queen of Princess Star *Julia Montes - TV Actress and Movie Leading Lady *Andi Eigenmann - Model Actress *Jessy Mendiola - Filipino Actress *Julia Barretto - Teen Child Actress *Iza Calzado - Phenomenal Drama Queen *Bianca King- Actress and Model *Denise Laurel - Filipina Singer-Actress *Ritz Azul - The Bombshell *Isabelle Daza- The Rampmodel *Susan Roces - Queen Of Philippine Movies *Helen Gamboa - Queen Of Philippine Movies *Gina Pareno - International Best Actress *Dawn Zulueta - Phenomenal Teleserye Drama Queen *Liza Soberano - Princess of a Man's Heart *Eula Valdez - Phenomenal Kontrabida Queen *Gretchen Barretto - Queen Of Philippine Fashion *Carmina Villaroel - Queen Of TV Commercials *Janice De Belen - Scream Queen of The 90s, Queen Of Horror *Cherry Pie Picache - Award Winning Actress *Pokwang - Filipina Comedienne *Melai Cantiveros - Comedienne Actress *Zsa Zsa Padilla - The Divine Diva *Pops Fernandez - Concert Queen *Sam Pinto - The FHM Sexiest *Charice - International Pinay YouTube Sensation *Vina Morales - Asia's Ultimate Showgirl, Dance Diva *Yeng Constantino - Asia's Rockstar Princess *Angeline Quinto - Queen of Teleserye Themesong *Karylle - Asia's Musical Superstar *Aiza Seguerra - Asia's Acoustic Sensation *Kyla - The Princess of R&B *Juris - Queen of Acoustic Pop *Sitti - Bossanova Queen *Klarisse De Guzman - Asia's Certified Singing Champion *KZ Tandingan - Princess of Soul *Simon Onyok Pineda - Child Performers *Eliza Pineda - Child Star *Serena Darylmple - Child Star *Miles Ocampo - Child Actress *Kiray Celis - Child Filipina *Kristtel Fulgar - Child Wonder *Karen Reyes - Filipina Teen Star *Myrtle Sarrosa - Filipina Cosplayer Singer-Actress *Alexa Llacad - Duo Teen Actress *Ella Cruz - Teen Star *Sue Anna Ramirez - The Heiress *Angelu de Leon - Television and Film Actres For more updates on kapamilya stars, like us in [https://www.facebook.com/pages/Kapamilya-Gallery/303486776408851?ref=hl FACEBOOK], follow us on [https://twitter.com/KapamilyaBuzz TWITTER ]kapamilya.